This invention relates generally to fluid systems for lubricating and cooling components and, more particularly, to utilizing pressurized fluids within such systems.
In the context of mechanical assemblies, in particular rotatable assemblies, fluid systems often include cavities containing pressurized fluid. Seals or, in other cases, tightly-controlled gaps or interference fits, retain a substantial amount of pressurized fluid. Some of the pressurized fluid escapes, leaking through the seals or gaps. Mechanical vibrations can exasperate the fluid leakage by causing perturbations of the mechanical assembly components that periodically increase the pressure of the fluid within the cavity and/or increase or introduce a seal gap. To counteract fluid leakage, additional fluid is supplied to the mechanical assembly, increasing the size, weight, and complexity attributed to scavengability of the system. Moreover, in light-weight or space limited applications, integrating fluid systems within mechanical assemblies drives smaller component sizes while increased fluid supply necessitates additional and/or larger components to manage the pressurized fluid.
Therefore, a need exists to minimize the leakage from fluid systems utilized in mechanical assemblies in a manner in which the functions of individual components can be combined, enabling the fluid system to be integrated into smaller, light-weight mechanical assemblies.